


And I wanna kiss your neck, but I'm biting on my own tongue

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara is pining after her best friend and she doesn't know how to get a hold of her feelings.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp Adventures [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	And I wanna kiss your neck, but I'm biting on my own tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Study for exams: 0  
> Write SC fan fiction: 1 
> 
> Hi, happy new year, how've y'all been?  
> Would you believe me if I said the Kara Danvers anaphora was actually unintentional?
> 
> Non canon compliant.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and drop a comment or a kudos if you do x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Kara Danvers didn't need glasses to see Lena Luthor's beauty. In fact, she didn't even need the pair of lenses at all given her 20/20 Kryptonian eyesight. And with the way her blue eyes kept ogling her best friend, nobody required aided vision to notice the feelings the reporter seemed to harbour for her best friend, the only exception being Lena Luthor herself. For some inexplicable reason, the businesswoman seemed oblivious to Kara's adoration for her. She must've thought the awkward fumbling and blushing that accompanied the blonde's presence was just a part of her personality, and not a behaviour evoked by her own person.

Kara Danvers didn't know what to do. She hadn't even realised there was something _to_ do until her sister pointed out how her unsubtle staring was undoubtedly _the_ least efficient way to 'get the girl'. After a mortified reaction at having been caught and her cheeks burning red at the thought that Lena might have noticed her heart eyes, Kara quickly stumbled through a loosely stringed sentence which should've sounded like 'I don't have feelings for Lena, I'm just looking out for her in case there's another kidnapping / murder attempt' but which came out as 'ah- don't, pfft what?' followed by some noises that didn't belong to the English, Kryptonian or any other language in the universe, at which point she was ready to fly off, but not before - in true Kara fashion - she ran against a glass door.

Kara Danvers was neck-deep in denial. It was surprising she wasn't drowning in the stuff. Although she _had_ noticed how her stomach did a happy dance every time Lena and her spent time together, be it for personal or professional reasons, or how a smile automatically appeared on her lips whenever she saw the Luthor's face or even just heard her name. Their hugs lasted longer now because the Super loved the feeling of having Lena's body pressed against hers and her mind conjured daydreams of the pair: Lena coming over for the holidays, Kara flying Lena as Supergirl to wherever she wanted to go, Lena showing her her childhood home and telling her stories about her past, all the while the blinking cursor on her computer screen patiently waited for the reporter to type something to decorate the pages of CatCo's next issue. Kara thought that her behaviour could be attributed to her (platonic) love for her best friend. It wasn't unfathomable that the pair just had a really close friendship without there being more to it.

Except now Kara could imagine herself holding Lena in her arms as they lay in bed and slowly drifted into the dreamworld. Her heart fluttered at the thought of waking up to a sleeping Lena, and Kara found herself increasingly wanting to kiss those red lips and the CEO's exposed neck, and _these feelings are getting out of hand,_ she thought to herself. _Is she even allowed to show so much cleavage at work? Of course she is, she's the CEO._

Suddenly hyper aware that she was standing in said person's office and that Lena had just asked her a question (that she had completely missed amidst her staring), the Super's eyes refocused on the green eyes belonging to her best friend and hummed a questioning 'mmh?' hoping her previous activity (' _admiring Lena's physique_ ') hadn't come under the other woman's attention (it had).

The Luthor bit back a smile at the flustered look on the reporter's face. 'I was asking you if you would like to go to L-Corp's fundraising gala for the Children's Hospital with me?'

Kara's expression lit up at the proposition. 'I would love to! It's a date,' she grinned, before backtracking quickly. 'Not like a date date, but like a friends-date because we're friends, ... right?'

Lena cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. 'Are you asking me if we're friends?' She took a step forward and was close enough to hear the hitch in the blonde's breath. 'Or are you asking me if it's-,' she paused slightly to find the right words to avoid any misunderstandings. Unfortunately this meant her saying the words: 'a date date,' which made her feel like a six year old asking her crush to go look for the coolest stones together.

Meanwhile, Kara was racking her brain, trying to remember at which point exactly she had been attacked by the Black Mercy because she was positive that this couldn't be real. Until she realised that Lena hadn't technically asked her on a date, just whether she was asking if it was a date.

'The latter,' she sputtered out.

'Yes.'

That was the moment Kara Danvers felt her brain short circuit. She was certain Lena had confirmed that this was a romantic date, however her mind couldn't begin to process the implications of those three letters. That would mean everything she had hoped for and dreamed of would come to life in the next few weeks, months, years even.

'Unless you don't want it to be one,' Lena's soft voice broke her train of thoughts and the vulnerability of her words was hard to miss. Kara realised she was still waiting for her answer.

'I would love nothing more than to be your date,' the reporter told her genuinely, a shy smile gracing her lips at the uncharted territory they were about to enter.

Lena let out a relieved sigh before playfully saying, 'fuck, you had me worried there for a second, Kara. Come here.' She pulled the Kryptonian in for a tight hug.

'I can't believe you said 'date-date',' Kara laughed lovingly over her shoulder.

'I had to adjust my vocabulary to yours to avoid any miscommunications, Miss Danvers, and apparently that includes me speaking like a child,' the Luthor teased.

'At least now people will understand you when you're speaking. Nobody knows what you're talking about when you say things like 'polyatomic anions' and 'Q-waves',' Kara joked as they pulled away, their hands never leaving each other's bodies.

'Except for you,' the CEO countered adoringly.

'Except for me,' the blonde concurred before adding, 'and a bunch of nerds,' as an afterthought.

Lena shook her head in amusement, 'way to ruin the moment, babe.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading fellas! x
> 
> Come knock on my virtual Tumblr door @luversd


End file.
